Experimente
by Warya
Summary: James verliert während eines Experimentes die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken


„Hallo, Kinderchen!"

Der Lehrer schien fast zu hüpfen vor freudiger Erregung.

„Das ist nicht normal", flüsterte James und starrte Professor Bones, ihren sonst so trockenen und muffeligen Lehrer in Zauberkunst, entgeistert an.

„Mh, was?", murmelte Remus und sah verwirrt von seinem Buch auf.

„Hallo, Erde an Moony? _Bones_ hat _gute Laune_!", entgegnete James vorwurfsvoll.

„Und ich wette du überlegst dir gerade, wie du die Situation wieder normalisieren kannst, indem du gleich etwas total bescheuertes tun wirst, dass seine Laune auf die gewöhnlichen Minus 1000 bringt", bemerkte Sirius so trocken, dass Remus einen Kicheranfall bekam und sein Buch beinahe fallen ließ.

„Heute werden wir den Unterricht einmal etwas experimenteller gestalten. Gestern habe ich in der Zauberkunst-Fachzeitschrift einiges über eine überaus interessante neue Theorie über Gedankenübertragung gelesen, die ich gern heute einmal mit dieser Klasse überprüfen möchte. Es geht dabei im Groben um folgende Überlegung, nämlich..."

Remus' Aufmerksamkeit wurde erneut von James gefangengenommen, der sich gespielt ängstlich und wimmernd an Sirius' Pullover klammerte und meinte, er habe fürchterliche Angst vor seinem wohl gestern irgendwann durchgeknallten Professor.

„Komm schon, James. Das wird sicher interessant. Und man könnte es außerdem an Snape ausprobieren, wenn's was bringt", entgegnete Peter leicht genervt.

„Gute Idee, Pete! Wie genial wäre es wohl, seine geheimsten Gedanken..."

„Langsam wird's pervers", murmelte Remus und starrte angestrengt nach vorn, um das Gefasel seiner Freunde auszublenden.

„Siiirius! Willst du uns nicht vor dem verrückten Alten da vorn retten? ... Sirius??? ... Hey, ich rede mit dir!!"

James zog seinem Freund mit einem Buch, dass er sich spontan von Remus „ausgeliehen" hatte, schwungvoll eins über den Schädel.

„Autsch."

„SIRIUS!"

„Kannst du eigentlich mal mein Buch in Ruhe lassen?", fauchte Remus und riss James sein Buch aus der Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass du mit mir redest. Allerdings hab ich mir überlegt, dass ich dich besser ignoriere, um nicht in Schwierig..."

„Mr. Potter, ich sehe an Ihrem außergewöhnliche Elan, dass Sie darauf brennen, mit Mr. Black zusammen das Experiment durchzuführen und freue mich selbstverständlich sehr über Ihr Engagement", rief Bones, immernoch irrational fröhlich und überdreht.

Der Rest der Klasse prustete laut. Lily Evans schnaubte voller Verachtung. James wurde erst rot als er sie ansah, und dann weiß, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass er dem Verrückten heute auch noch als Versuchskaninchen dienen sollte, während Sirius sein übliches böses Grinsen zeigte. Das hatte er nun davon, James seinen besten Freund zu nennen...

„Na los, Kinderchen, immer schön nach vorn mit euch!"

Die beiden Gryffindors standen auf und stolperten nach vorn.

„Also, Potter, Black, bleiben Sie jetzt einfach ganz ruhig nebeneinander stehen, während ich den Zauber spreche, und dann werden wir sehen, was passiert!", rief Bone, umrundete sie einmal und kontrollierte ihre Position zueinander, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und vor sich hinzumurmeln begann.

Alle warteten gespannt. Er schien aus dem Murmeln garnicht mehr herauszukommen. Eine geschlagene halbe Minute stand er vor den beiden Jungen, zauberstabfuchtelnd und Formeln grummelnd, bis ein giftig-ockergelber Lichtblitz alle blendete.

„ES FUNKTIONIERT!!!", jauchzte Bones und sprang in die Luft, „Spüren Sie schon was?"

„Also... Sirius... was ist denn so wichtig daran, jetzt an Flubberwürmer zu denken?", fragte James gedankenverloren und stupste seinen etwas apathisch dastehenden Freund unsanft in die Seite, ohne Bones weiter zu beachten.

Und ohne seine eigenen Gedanken zu kontrollieren.

Sirius starrte James, der gerade träumerisch zu Lily stierte, einen Moment verdutzt und leicht angeekelt an. Dann hob er den Kopf und suchte Lilys Blick. Sie starrten sich eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er sagte: „Im Ernst mal, Evans... wenn du James demnächst allein begegnest... lauf einfach."


End file.
